Fourth generation (4G) cellular wireless networks employing newer radio access technology that implements one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide. The newer cellular wireless networks provide a range of packet based services in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks that can provide both circuit-switched voice services and packet-switched data services. The cellular wireless networks also overlap with multiple wireless local area network (WLAN) based networks that may provide additional localized high-speed packet data access for various services. Wireless communication devices can include capabilities to connect with different types of wireless networks, e.g., based on what wireless networks are available at a particular location, based on various capabilities of available wireless networks, based on capabilities of the wireless communication device, based on properties of particular services provided by one or more of the wireless networks, and/or based on service subscriptions with which the wireless communication device is associated. Wireless communication devices can include wireless radio circuitry that provides for simultaneous communication via multiple radio frequency interfaces that can connect through different wireless networks in parallel. Applications running on the wireless communication device can advantageously generate and receive data through different packet data connections via different wireless networks as suited to the application. Different applications can provide access to services provided by the different wireless networks, and which particular wireless network is used to provide access for an application can be based on a variety of conditions. As such, there exists a need for solutions that enable management of multiple network-based Internet Protocol (IP) flows across multiple wireless interfaces that provide connections to multiple wireless access networks in parallel for a wireless communication device.